Ashiteru
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Love has different plots, but what might yours be? Welcome, it's time to be loved.  Drabble Fanfic  Summary inside.
1. Never Letting Go, I Hate Butlers!

**Yay~ New, new Drabble fanfic.**

**Idea came when I was err… ._. Doing normal stuff.**

**Okay~ Enjoy :3**

**Story includes type(s) of love:**

**-Forgotten and Dangerous**

**-Sweet**

**-Forced and Revenge**

**-Sad**

**-Fantasy**

**-Loyal and Forbidden**

**-Fake and Lies**

_Ashiteru_

_Never Letting Go, I hate Butlers!_

"_Our love is meant to be, yet Forbidden it seems." _

**Title: Never Letting Go.**

**Type: Loyal and Forbidden**

**Summary: Miku has always hated Butlers and Maids. What happens when this clumsy yet Hot Len, who, obviously is a Butler, stumbles into her love life?**

**And Len isn't who you think he is!**

Miku

"No mom, replace him!" I shut the phone down; seriously, this is the 6th time my mom had either replaced my maid or a butler.

No, it's not like I hate what she's doing, but what I hate is the idea of hiring Butlers and Maids.

We are all humans, shouldn't we be treated the same? So why must they serve me? I'm also a normal person.

That's the reason I hate Butlers and Maids. I always urge mom to change them whenever I get the chance.

I'm always alone in this big mansion. Mom and Dad have divorced a while ago, and Mom had gotten my custody.

I'm already 16, the reason Mom is so worried of me because I have heart disease, but I have recovered for a while now, still the doctor had asked mom to monitor my status for about a half year.

That's why i'm held in this Mansion, the only place where I go outside is the school, other than that, I'm like a caged bird in this damned house.

So this is my really very _fun_ life.

* * *

><p>"Miku! How was your day yesterday?" The sight of green flashed at my doorstep, <em>Yippe<em>.

"Let me think, I was at the Mansion. Reading a book then I-" I'm always this cool, it's a bad habit I have.

"I know, I know." She waved her hands, her nails coated with green and studded with fake crystals, and colourful bangles that make your eyes go blurrish when you see them."But tell you what, we have a new student coming today, I hope she's a girl! Then she'll be 208 in my 'girlfriends' list~" She gushed.

Gumi is quite popular in our class for her sporting and energetic personality, well me? I'm infamous for my cool and rude behavior.

Gumi linked arms with me and skipped to school, "Mik- Eh? Where did she go?" I had no idea where I was too, it happened too fast.

I was lying on the cold hard floor and I could smell bananas mixed with cinnamon, oddly, I could not get up.

Oh yeah, someone was _on _me.

"S-sorry." A chipmunk-like voice whispered and he struggled to get up, "You're bleeding! I'll help you with that!"I could not see his face, the sun was blaring, I sat up right.

"Are you an idiot?" I said haughtily, "Do you have eyes behind your back? Can't you see where you're going?"

"I-I, b-because I was finding something so, I-I didn't see y-you… and-" He stuttered.

"You idiot!" I cussed at him; see what I meant about my behavior? I'm well, kind on the inside, but I just say what's on my mind the second I think of it, resulting the rude me.

I managed to see his face; he had a yellow-rimmed spectacle and blue pools for eyes.

Well, at least I would admit he _is_ hot, I slapped myself awake, what am I thinking? He's just an idiot with no sense of direction!

"Ah, Idiot's my nickname…" He laughed, and tears out a yellow plaster, "We should put this on first." He grabs my hand and sticks it on.

I looked at it, it was yellow and had banana patterns, "S-see you." He grabbed his bad, which, not strangely is also in yellow and had also Banana patterns.

"Are you a banana freak?" I nonchalantly mocked.

"N-no!" He blushes, wow. Guys who blush these days are extinct. _Interesting_.

"Well, you still need to pay for my medical fees, I'm injured." I showed him the wound.

"Why should I? I have already gave you my plaster, and anyways, because you were skipping with this green-haired freak, that's why you knocked into me!" He protested.

"Y-you! Gumi is not a green haired freak!" I pointed accusingly at him.

He kept quiet and stands up, leaving. He stumbles a few steps but managed to recompose his pace and walks to the school.

Something tumbled out of his bag and I picked it up, it's an ID card, so that guy name is Kagamine Len?

"He's one of our students?" Gumi words twinkle with excitement how is she always this positive? That guy just insulted her!

"Whatever, if I see him again, I'll kill him." I growled.

"Oh c'mon Miku!" She links her hands with mine again, "We're going to be late if you keep on with this attitude of yours." She giggled and leaded me to the school.

Just then my phone rang, "It's mom." I mouthed to Gumi and answered it, "Hi?" I asked.

"Miku, you see, I got a guy named Kagamine Len to be your butler, he'll come today." Mom chirruped. "I need to go now, and I can't see you This Friday, Mom's really sorry."

I looked at the ID card in my hand and hang up.

**~End of Never Letting Go, Chapter 1~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fufufufu~<strong>

**The Types of love mentioned in the story are with different plot, so you should really pay attention to the title~**

**I'll give the summary when I'm writing the first chapter of every plot, so at least you'll know what's going on :3**

**Okay~ See you again Desu, Review kudasai! **


	2. Tsubasa no Koi, Egao

**Next Chapter :)**

**This is another new plot, so I'll have the summary below! Okay. Off your phones and put on your 3D glasses. Thanks.**

_Ashiteru_

_Tsubasa no Koi, __Egao_

**Title: Tsubasa no Koi**

**Summary: Miku has always grown up with her childhood friend, Len and Rinta, Miku fells in love with Rinta instead (Well, it's not going to turn into LenxRinta… RINTA DIES IN THE FIRST CHAPPIE), but one day Rinta gets in a car accident and Len has decided to take revenge on Miku- Sexually?**

**Topic: Forced Revenge Love.**

**(To Crytalyna: Fufufu~ I change Rin to Rinta :D)**

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

"Len kun! Look! Those flowers are pretty right?" I pointed to the sunflowers that were blooming brightly on the lush green grass.

"Here, it'll look beautifully on you!" I pinned one on Len's ear lobe and stood back to admire him, "Le-" Before I knew it, I was already spinning, to be exact, I was _falling_.

Someone pushed me down. _Len _pushed me down.

"I hate you! Miku!" Was what he-

* * *

><p>"Eh?" I opened my eyes, oh that's right. I was dreaming.<p>

"Kufufu, What were you thinking about, Miku?" Rinta yawned.

"A dream," I looked over at him, "Don't laugh, you idiot!" I pouted at him.

"Well, what were you dreaming?" He asked me, "I'll be jealous if you dreamed about another guy when you already do _that_ to me yesterday."

"W-what, I didn't!" I lied, "Anyway, Rinta, we should go-" Rinta went ahead and hugged me, "I don't care, I already have Miku in my arms now~" He chuckled and cupped my chin.

Oh, who cares? When I'm in his grasp, I don't remember anything at all.

Rinta pulled me closer and our lips brush against each other, "Say you'll let me kiss you, Miku." He whispered with his minty breath.

"Kiss me." I said and I lose myself in the taste of Rinta.

* * *

><p>"Miku chi~" Luka greeted me with her presence.<p>

I smiled and she showed me her pale, bony fingers, "Look, Look!" She points at the ring studded with a crystallized butterfly ring.

"Eh? How did you get it?" Luka took it off for me to see and I stork the butterfly's wings gingerly.

"He slipped it on and said 'I'll always love you' during my birthday~" She storked her chin with her both hands and gave a love-strucked sigh.

"Speaking of which, did Rinta give you anything, Miku?" Gumi asked me.

I nodded depressingly, "But it's your birthday soon, I bet he'll give you something then." Luka chirruped.

Yeah, Luka had hit the bull's eye. I was expecting something, anything. But I don't want to be so demanding.

I eyed Rinta, what had I love about him? That's right. He's easy-going and kind personality, he's soft lips and _taste_. His taste was what I loved most, let me admit it. I'm a lusty woman alright.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Rinta looked me back.<p>

"Nothing." I turned back to my French book, "And don't ask anymore, you know this _professeur _doesn't like us talking in his French class." I hissed.

"When you said it like that, something must have happened." He grinned, "Ah! I know!" He shouted.

"_Monsieur _Rinta." The _Professeur_ glared at him, "Please keep quiet in my class."

"I know you're expecting a gift on your birthday." He winked at me, speaking in a lower voice.

And did I mention that I also love him because he'll always know my thoughts?

* * *

><p>"Ah, look Miku! Sunflowers!" Rinta pointed at the flowers growing at the side walk, "You like sunflowers, right?"<p>

"Yeah," I looked at the sunflowers, "But not anymore."

"Hmm? Why?" He blinked.

"They remind me of something bad." I sighed.

"What about?" He tried prying my shell.

"About when Len pushed my down those stairs." I gave up.

Len is Rinta's twin. He was always shy while Rinta is the opposite of him.

People will say, "They look the same, but why are they so different?"

Rinta and Len are my most important person, that's why it didn't matter when he pushed me that day.

I was more scared of his eyes, the eyes that hated me and despised me.

The eyes that burns with jealousy.

"Well, let's get going-" I pulled Rinta back by the end of his shirt.

"Hey, does Len still hate me, even now?" I asked him.

Rinta doesn't say anything. "It's nothing," I smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ring~" My cellphone hummed the song "Gallow Bells" I waited until the first vocal, then I'd answer it.<p>

"Miku," Rinta's voice made me melt, even now I can still smell his minty breath on my lips, on my chest, on my-

"Miku, are you there?" Rinta said.

"Oh, Yeah!" I giggled.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night." He continues.

"Mhmm, see you tommorow." I smiled, I slipped the phone off my ear.

"Miku-" Rinta's strained voice comes again, I put it on my ear.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Y-you know, Len didn't hated you-" He mumbled.

"Nor in the Future and Neither in the past." He rasped, "At least that's what I think, good night." And the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"You idiot." I whispered, "Even though you promised you would go to the amusement park with me today!" I looked at the green-faced Rinta, "How dare you get sick!"<p>

"Sigh, I'll leave my stupid son to you, Miku. Happy Birthday by the way." Rinta's Mom smiled and opened the door before going outside.

"Are you feeling any better? Do you want anything?" I looked at his back, well his back _is_ facing me.

"Miku, hold out your hand." He got up and looks at me back.

"M-my hand?" I raised it out and he slipped on a ring.

The ring had an emerald green clover on it, "Happy sweet 16," His mood turned serious, "Is it okay if I propose to you when you turn 18?"

"S-sorry for handling in such a lame way…" He looked away and covered his face.

"Yeah." I chocked out.

"'Yeah' you said? Miku's very mean!" He pouted.

"No idiot!" I scream, "I meant my answer is Yes!"

He bents over and kiss me in a way I've never felt before. Like we're struggling to breathe, he's taste overwhelming my whole body. He makes me feel happy, I sink my hands into his soft, silky hair.

Rinta gave a small moan and tighten his grip around my body and kissed harder, his tongue slipping in like a snake and it entangles with mine, "No good," I broke apart, "If we continue like this, I might want more, Rinta." I gasped.

He kissed my forehead, "Yeah, I want to taste more of you, Miku." And embraces me. "Stay with me tonight." He didn't say it like a question, he meant more of it as a _order_.

* * *

><p>But of course we don't do any of those perverted things, I mean, Rinta's sick. Of course he needs rest.<p>

I smiled at the ring he gave me, and looks over at the window. There's someone outside of his house.

It can't be Rinta's Mom, and he looks Manly but has a skinny figure, I crept down and opened the door.

"W-who are you?" I looked over at him.

Oh, _him._ The same face that Rinta bore. Only his face is more child-like. "Len?" I whispered.

**~End of **_**Tsubasa no Koi**_** Chapter 1.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yayayayayay~ Echhi part :D<strong>

**This will seriously turn into a Lemony story, and I think I have improved a lot in writing Lemons.**

**Due to the fact that I have read the newest addition of Spice ^^;;**

**Okay~ Special thankies ****7starri303**** for reviewing, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCHIE I LOVE YOU.**


	3. Tsubasa no Koi, Tanoshi

**Nya. Nya. Nya.**

**This is my li- GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Pelts with popcorn* (RANDOM - ^ -)**

**OK, this is the: Rinta, Len sexually thingy plot. I'm sorry! I have fell in love with this plot.**

**I'll update a nicer one this Friday :3**

_Ashiteru_

_Tsubasa no Koi, Tanoshi_

Miku

He turns around, Gosh. It's really Len.

He's baby-like features, the yellow-rimmed spectacle he'll always wear, the chocolate scent he always carries even though he doesn't really eat chocolate, and there's something special about him too.

The Banana charm bracelet he'll always wear.

He blinked at me and turns around, his heels hitting the ground and racing off.

"Ah! Wait!" I called out but it was too late, on the ledge where he was standing, or _used_ to stand was a sunflower.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Len really came last night? I didn't know…" Rinta yawned with his free hand, the other was entangled nicely with mine while walking to school.<p>

"I don't think it's him, if he really did come, he'll tell my mother first." He says.

I nodded, "Maybe I had seen wrongly, it was dark so…" I tightened my grip on his hand.

"W-was it he's revengeful spirit coming to haunt me?" I froze, "Since he really hates me, will it be that he conjured about a curse or something?" I bit my nails, a bad habit that I don't intend to fix.

"Len is not a wizard or some sort." He chuckled, "The reason would be…" He cupped his chin and turned around.

Rinta's pupil turns small, the kind when you're scared and I find myself flying off the sidewalk.

That's when it happens, Rinta got into contact with the running truck, I would have thought it would be slow, but it isn't. It happens so slow, it makes you remember the whole process again and again.

Rinta body landed on the road with a sickening thud, I couldn't move, the truck driver drove away.

I don't care about anything. Rinta is dead. That's what I know, I recompose myself and stumble to him.

"R..rinta!" I cried out, the road is filled with blood. Rinta's blood, his blood stains my mind, like rose petals, rose petals with sharp ends.

It pains my head and I can't think straight, "Someone help him!" I screamed.

What happened to your confession? What was your promise about my 18 birthday?

You can't leave me alone. You can't. You promised.

I heaved up my fingers, the clover ring he gave me coated with his blood.

I hate you Kagamine Rinta. I hate you very much.

* * *

><p>"That's really sad, he was a freshman right?" A passerby consoled Rinta's parents.<p>

"A talent wasted, but let bygones be bygones." Another patted Rinta's father back.

They gave their silent, empty thanks and I waited outside of the funeral venue.

I can't go in, it makes me remember all the gory details.

"M-miku, it's really…" Rinta's fan girls cried, burying their faces in tissues.

Why are they crying? I wonder why. I'm not.

I'm empty. My mind is stuffed with cotton. I want to sleep.

I want to crawl into the coffin and be buried with Rinta together.

Rinta is not dead, why are you saying he is? So you should come out and call my name now, Rinta.

Prove to everyone, say my name, say it. Say "Miku."

"Miku." A cold voice come from behind me, it's Rinta sharp edged voice. It's him.

I dropped the umbrella down and run, the rain pelting my hardly.

I run, my feets feel like it's loaded with Metal. I hate this feeling.

I want to be in Rinta's grasp, I want to taste him, I want to feel him.

I want to see him.

That's him, he's standing infront of me, but it's not him.

The once person who hated me, the one person who bore the same face but really, very different.

Kagamine Len.

"Len," I whispered.

"What are you doing? Cover yourself with a umbrella too, Miku." He said.

"I heard Rinta's voice," I answered back, "I was finding Rinta."

"What are you saying?" He glared at me, "Rinta's dead."

Ah. Those eyes again. Those eyes burning with anger, betrayal.

Hate. His eyes sizzles with Hate.

"Why are you saying that too?" I backed away, Len's eyes haunt me.

"Isn't it your fault?" He takes a step closer, "Because it's Miku fault."

"It's Miku fault that Rinta died." He gripped my shoulders, "Because of you, I can't hear his voice!"

"Your fault! Your fault!" His sharp voice makes me freeze, That's right.

Len's right. The reason why Rinta is sleeping, is me.

I killed him.

* * *

><p><span>Len<span>

"I know that the best." Miku lowers her head, "I know perfectly well why he's dead." She tilted her head and looks at me.

Her face was tainted with tears, she closes her eyes. All life seems to slip and her body flounces into my arm.

"Mi-" I grabbed her, "Miku." I looked into her eyes, "I know how much you love Rinta."

"But this pain isn't enough." I carry her up, "This pain isn't enough to make up for my loss."

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

Mom rapped at my door, "Miku? Your friends are here, they're worried about you." She strained her voice.

"If you want to eat anything, tell me okay?" she tried opening the door but that doesn't work, I locked the room.

I don't want to see anyone, I only want Rinta.

I thrashed the photo album, Me and Rinta together when we were kids.

Everything seems so far away, _I Love You, Miku chan!_

_I Love You, Miku. Can you go out with me?_

_Is it okay if I propose to you when you turn 18?_

Those honey-coated words he had said stung my heart, "Idiot! Don't say things when you can't promise them!" I hugged the pillow and scream into it, the clover brush against my cheek and I shudder to the sudden coldness.

I stare at it, no matter how much I shout, Rinta won't come back anymore.

But why? Why is my life not over yet?

* * *

><p>One month passed since I the accident had happened.<p>

"I'm going now!" I yelled from the door. "Are you sure you want to go to school?" Mom's worried tone comes around.

"I'm sure, Mom!" I yelled back.

"Miku!" Luka was the first one to hug me, "We're soooooo worried about you!" They _cried_.

"You changed to another brand of Eye-drop, Luka?" I giggled.

Luka wiped her eyes and pouted, "You seem to know everything!"

"Oh yeah! We have a new student coming today, I heard it's Kagamine Len!" Haku said.

"E-eh?" The door swung open and I turned around, standing before me wasn't Len.

It was Rinta. He looked just like Rinta.

It's not Len at all!

**~End of Tsubasa no Koi~**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice. ._. Psst. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW !<strong>


	4. Water is Rough, 1 Year

**Yay~ New new story |D**

**Another drabble.**

Ashiteru

_Water is Rough, August 30. One Year_

**Summary: Miku has always felt right with her boyfriend, Len.**

**But what happens when Len is a abuser and their love threatens to waver?**

**(Story told from future to Past.)**

Miku

I lie on the bed, looking at the pieces of shattered glass, originally, it was shaped in a heart. My heart, for Len.

I looked around, I was surrounded with memories. Shards of destroyed wooden jewelry, A shredded picture of Len and Me, some cracked CDs by Gumi and Luka.

And the glass shaped heart. Len knew. He knew how much I worked on that, why do he still break my heart in every possible way?

I guess deep, down inside, I'm like this mess, churned and mess up, damned in every way.

My lips are cracked, bleeding, staining my white sleeve every time I wiped them, my heart is thumping, but not for anyone.

Len is selfish, he doesn't know what he does. He rips away my heart and leaves me with nothing, the door slamming when he left.

All I know now is pain, one big wave, and it coarse through me over and over, relentless and mercilessly.

I lay back on my spine, the glass cracks due to my weight and the back of my shirt is stained with red roses.

My red roses, for Len.

It's nearly dusk, how long was I here? I don't know anymore.

My mind is fuzzy, and the cicadas song is luring me into a trance.

Once, the darkness was _our _friend, hiding us from dangers, but know it has left with Len.

No _one_ can protect me from this horrible sting and this damned world that's so mean, I don't know what he meant when he was leaving.

To break something else? Or to leave just so he can't break _me._

I don't even know how, in one year, everything had changed me.

* * *

><p><span>August 23.<span>

Eleven Months. Twenty Four days

Even told Len has always told me about his father, I haven't met him yet.

Well, I have met him, but he wasn't even considered human, too normal to do those things that Len had told me about his father.

His father, the monster was a myth, a villain in a really _wrong_ fairy tale.

But I know right now, what Len said was true, I know right now, that I'm staring at it with my own eyes, as the flame dance and licks the lattice that I knew I never _believed_ anything he had told me.

All of his little fairy tales had came to life.

He's father was a sadist, crazy in everyway.

I hear crying, his mother is producing, she's hugging her feet to her chest, curled up in a ball.

Luckily we we're living in the country, if someone saw this, we'll all be arrested.

"I paid for this, I can do what I want!" Len's father rips another lattice and the fire crackles and burns through the air.

The pot of roses that Len treasured shatters to the ground, and the fire burns with might, gobbling up everything he feeds it to.

Len and I are in the corner of the garden, hidden nicely away by the shadows of the trees.

I want to pull Len's mother and hid her with us, but I can't. She's too near her husband.

I'm scared of him, and Len's mother's voice is begging him to stop, but there was no signs of relenting.

He's father is drunk, I can smell the whiff of Rum.

And he looks bigger, taller, stronger today, like a hulk.

A sober person wouldn't do this, He's mother had spent a month painting the porch, and he's parents would sit on it and admire the garden sipping their sweet tea.

But now's it's like a human grave-yard.

"Leeks, you don't have to be here." Len looks at me, Leeks was the nickname he gave me.

I don't reply but bury my face in his chest, melting my whole body into the rhythm of his heart beat.

His lengthy arms wraps around mine.

I hear the wood crackle and sizzle as his father rips another part of the garden.

It is half gone already.

**~End of this Chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop. I like this chapter a lot lol.<strong>

**Mi first time writing a Tragedy, and to Anon's reply - Spice isn't a Manga, it's a Fanfic by Solitaryloner lol, she writes well~ **


	5. Complicated, Ugly

**Yay~**

**New chapter lol, and my new idol *o* Solitaryloner is reading this.**

**Crystalyna is jealous right…?**

_Ashiteru_

Complicated, I want to Change!

**Okay, this title is something weird, but anyways, bear with me.**

**Summary: Miku is always the centre of the attention in her school. For her good looks? No.**

**Because she's ugly, and the poisonous mushroom is her nickname.**

**Here comes in the famous Len, a hottie at school, and he changes the unbeautiful Miku to a Cinderella, who then catches the eye of Kaito, her first love, read how this complicated love triangle blossoms further.**

**(Don't worry about the other plots, I'll try to upload more of them, right now, there's one last plot I haven't uploaded yet - . -)**

* * *

><p><span>Miku<span>

As long as I could remember, boys shun me, girls teased me, they either vomit or said I was possed or even worse.

Treat me with their intensive stares that thought I looked like some kind of gum stuck to their shoe.

But it's just normal.

Because I can't deny the fact I'm ugly after all.

I'm Hatsune Miku, 16 years old, and I hate my name.

It's cute. But I'm not.

I walked down the school corridors, and a girl shoved past me.

"Shoot! I just touched the poisonous mushroom!" The girl cussed.

It isn't fair. In this world, only appearance matter to them.

That's right. Prince Charming had fallen in love with Cinderella because he found her beautiful.

And by the fact, I'm just like Cinderella too.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of <em>THIS<em>?" Mikuo, my 18 year old brother pelted me with _French Toast_.

"It's French toast, _Onichan_." I was on my knees, and did I mention I was like Cinderella, let's add something else, _Before_ she met her charming prince.

"Who the hell told you it's French toast? French toast is made with French bread, UNDERSTOOD?" He glared at me.

"I'll make another one the-" I started.

"Seeing you makes me sick! Dinner starts at 8, so start chopping, and help me record Fuwa Fuwa Maho sensei at 10 PM!" **(A/N: I just thought it'll be funny if I made Mikuo a sadistic otaku, and Fuwa, fuwa something is just made up)**

"Tsst. I have no idea why I'm put up with such an idiot sister. It's depressing."

I know it hurts me, but it can't be helped. After all I'm _ugly_.

* * *

><p>"Miku chi!" A flash of green greeted my sight.<p>

"Gumi chan!" I brighten up, "What brings you here?"

"My parents finished their work early!" She hugs me in her grasp, her Chanel perfume overwhelming me.

This is Gumi, she's my childhood friend and she's really pretty, just like Juliet.

"And you're still wearing your ugly appearance."

"I-i-it's nothing! Because I'm ugly that's why…" I muttered.

"It's not _nothing_! We girls must be prepared!" She huffed and patted me on the head.

"You never know when love will come by…" She sighed.

One second, two, three… "Bu…"

"Buwahahahahahaha! Love? Me? Gumi chan, do you even know what that means?" I laughed.

"Anyways," I wiped a tear off my face, "I'm going to school now, see you then~" I waved.

Today as well, laughs. Revolting looks. Snickers.

For me, falling in love is utterly disgusting.

* * *

><p>W-what now? I can fell someone's stare at me.<p>

I know who he is, Kagamine Len. The school _Prince_.

Why is he staring at me? Is it like what Gumi chan said? Love at first sight?

I looked at the broom I was holding, oh yeah. I'm responsible for cleaning the yard today.

What the hell was I thinking? Him? Love at first sight for _me_?

I got it! He must be thinking that he saw a mushroom cleaning the yard.

That must be it!

Well go ahead and stare! I don't care about such discriminating thoughts!

"You know-" Someone started saying, his footsteps hitting the gravel and his voice rasp into my thoughts.

"The fallen leaves are flying away." He pointed out.

Oh. So it's like this, "A-ah, you're right!" I cried out. My flushed face hid by the thick spectacles.

"You better stop talking to me, I'm so sorry for forcing you to speak to me." I started sweeping.

"H-huh?" He stares at me.

"W-why? I'm ugly after all." I blurted.

"Lennnnn-!" His friend called out.

He stopped for a few moments and then put his hands to his mouth slowly, and laughed.

"W-what's with that!" He spluttered, trying to get back his breath.

Another hand was pressing on his stomach.

"I should get going." I sighed, I can't believe it! Me, talking to the prince of the school!

As I thought, people have different gifts, and he's a genius!

Even his laugh is _perfect_.

Now that I think about it, he didn't shun me, laughed at me (well kind of, but not like what the other people had done), and nor did he ignore me!

He was looking at me!

So there are guys like that out there.

I opened my locker, and saw a note lying there neatly.

_Meet me behind the school- Rinta, Class A 3._

W-w-what? A note?

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>This is like a shoujo rip off. OMG LMAO.<strong>

**Okay, REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?**


	6. Tsubasa no Koi, Difference

**Whee.**

**Why does everyone seem to like Tsubasa no Koi lol.**

**Yep, it's the lemony plot.**

**You guys are perverts, like ME.**

**Took too long. Since I was lazy. And I was obsessing with THE HUNGER GAMES * o ***

_Tsubasa no Koi_

_Chapter 3, Difference_

Miku

"R-Rinta?" I gasp.

He flashes a smirk and pounces, and I close my eyes, waiting what is going to happen soon enough.

"Thank goodness you're fine, Miku!" He hugs me.

H-huh? "I've been attending school since last week, let's meet up after school."

W-what? Was that _Rinta_? I can't follow on with this mess.

Because Len isn't like that, why is he trying to be Rinta?

He's talking to his friends, he's seating at Rinta's seat, He's trying to take Rinta's place!

"Oh yeah!" Rinta's friend, Kaito , claps his hands together, "Your truth or dare punishment, you'd run around the school with your underwear!" He laughs.

Len scratches the book of his head and flashes a smile, baring his white teeth.

"Deal!" He chuckles and then starts to strip off his clothes, one by one.

"W-wait, what?" Some of the girls in our class widen their eyes, "You're taking off your clothes _here_?" the giggled, obviously in joy.

He nods and then stops when he strips down to his underwear, printed with banana.

I was in a mixture of emotion, fear and happy, I cover up my laughter with a cough.

Len starts running, his underwear is a blur of yellow, when he runs, he blew kisses, and all the girls, even some boys jumps up to catch it.

* * *

><p>"L-Len…" I held out hand to stop him.<p>

"Did a lot of things surprise you today, Miku?" He asks when I pass him the water bottle and a wet towel.

I sit down on my desk, drumming my fingers on the cold and hard surface.

"… I wouldn't call it surprising." I whisper.

"My mother is weak due to the fact of Rinta's sudden death, so I'm staying back to take care of her," He says, "From now on, I'm staying at this school."

I glare at him, showing him that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Fine, fine," He sighs, "When I act like Rinta, my mom is happy," He says.

"And doing that, makes me feel like Rinta is still with me."

I widen my eyes, was Len like this? A perverted, sadistic guy?

"I'm sorry for blaming you at the funeral," He closes his eyes.

"When Rinta died, I felt like the world is ending, and I hate it to the core." He opens one eye to check that I'm still there then smiles a little at the fact I'm wavering at him.

"But no matter how sad it is, the world is not going to end." He says.

I froze, something is not wrong here, that isn't his reason. Not at all.

"Like this, it really seems like Rinta is here with us." I say. "Hey, Len," I nervously giggle.

"What is the true reason you're pretending to be Rinta?" I ask, thinking all these are fake.

"You really want to know why?" Len's voice turns soft and dangerous.

"I'll tell you, because you were the one who killed him!"

I blink, shocked by his reaction. Were we like this just now? We were laughing. But now it's different.

The atmosphere, the tension. "Follow me." He spat and clenches my wrists.

I can't move, I'm scared. Why? I have this terrible feeling choked at my throat. Guilt.

* * *

><p>Len bought me to the roof, and corners me on the railing.<p>

"How does it feels, to be here, stuck and knowing you'd die, but not knowing when?" He swallows the words, bit by bit.

"The worst." I say, this moment is crucial, say something wrong and I may end up dying, say something correct, it'll just make me hate myself.

I try struggling, but Len's grip is as hard as steel. "Struggle now, and I'll make you fall." He hisses.

"I wonder how, if I was to make you fall, would you look like Rinta?" He asks to no one in particular.

"But isn't it alright, dying? You can see Rinta."

I widen my eyes in recognition. Yes. Rinta. The person I love.

I close my eyes, the tears flowing uncontrollably. "Then do it. Push me, do anything you want." I whisper.

"Bye, Miku." Len softens the grip on my hands, and I expect the impact of wind on my body.

But I don't get it. Instead, I feel a pressure on my lip.


	7. Hereafter, I am Dead

**Yay~ This will be my last chapter before I go for a Hiatus.**

**1 week only lol, don't be so stressed out.**

**I'm going to Japan for 1 week, will be back on 31 May.**

**Speaking of which, the flight is today midnight, ha!**

_Ashiteru_

Hereafter; I am Dead

New Story!

Summary: Miku roams the world every day, she lives in a lake, and at night, dreams haunts her.

Not normal for a Human, because she isn't. Miku is a ghost who has no idea of who she is and what she does, she only knows her name.

But everything changes when a guy steps into her life, but how can a humanxghost relationship work out?

Miku

I'm stranded in a barren land, nothingness fills the space of this place.

Where am I? I don't know.

As if by magic, a surge of wind blows me off my feet and I tumble down onto the land.

A black shadow looms over me and it's bony fingers points accusingly at me.

Like a command by the shadow, a pack of mutations chases after me, I barely have time to get up and run before they nip my head off.

I run, faster than anything in this world, the wind ripping off my hair, _but those are generic mutts_, I remind myself, _no one can run against them_.

I was proven right, in a minute, they have completely press me to the ground and beings working on my skin, ripping off the skin and bones.

I don't feel anything, and when I open my eyes, I'm floating on a piece of something.

Not a piece, a body.

A body of water, I struggle to get up, expecting the choking and sound of the water, but nothing comes.

For I'm reminded again, I'm dead.

I don't know for how long, I just remember my name, Miku.

Others are too painful to remember.

I spend my days floating aimlessly around, screaming and shouting, but nothing works.

_They_ don't see me.

I awake again on a tombstone, this happens. When I sleep- but I've no idea how can a ghost sleep?- I will have nightmares.

It changes every time, I'm scared out of my wits and dash out to the lake.

Highbridge Lake, it's called that because a seemingly high bride looms over the lake.

I catch my breath-again, how can a ghost breath?- and looks up at the bridge, people don't come here because their parents think it's haunted, indeed it is.

I am prove to that.

Suddenly, a flicker of lights come on at the bridge, headlights of a car.

I watch, not knowing what to do, when the bridge starts creaking, unbearable at the sudden weight.

The chains snaps off one by one, and the red Sedan falls to the lake, not without the owner getting out of the car.

He was a blonde-haired beauty, but it was too late, he was tumbling into the deep vast.

I watch as the boy struggles to get up, and I run towards him, sprinting.

I want to save him, give him the pleasure of living when I can't obtain it.

I pull him to the surface, which is strange since I usually can't touch people.

A chorus of siren blares a few kilometers away, I flip my head, I see.

Someone has noticed him and called the ambulance, _Good,_ I think, _They can do a better job on saving him than I did._

For a moment, I study this interesting being.

He's wearing a yellow sweater, and his face, _oh_ his face. It's perfect in every term.

His blonde, silky hair, and closed eyes.

His lips are tainted pink and his body is moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Perfect. How can someone be like this?

I'm brought back to my senses with a question.

What if he can see me?


	8. Tsubasa no Koi, Stop that!

_Ashiteru_

_Tsubasa no Koi; Chapter 4_

Stop it!

I open my eyes, and I see Len's eyes staring back at me, _Hatred_.

He shifts a little and forces my mouth open, his tongue travel all around my mouth, and I shiver.

Circling his arms around my waist, he pulls me closer and I gasp a little.

_Hatred and Scarred_. His heart is scarred by _me_.

"Get off-!" I push him, and he stumbles a few steps.

I wipe my mouth but his taste is still there. Spice. He taste like Spice, he taste just like the Cinnamon gum my mom used to buy.

"Miku," He wipes is bitten lips clean off the blood, "You don't need to do that."

"Stop that." I hiss.

"Oh, I'll stop that." He says, "If you see what I have." He takes out a ring.

"So what? That's just only-" Then I realised, It's my ring! "Hey! Give it back!" I shout.

"Ah... no. If you want it back, then you need to come into my room tonight." He smiles.

"I will never do that." I say.

"That doesn't matter," He chuckles, "See you tonight."

As he walks down to the Classroom, I can only form one thought, _He's a good kisser._

* * *

><p>The minutes tick by as I eye the clock nervously.<p>

_What should I do? _

I should go. That's the only present Rinta had left for me, it's a piece of him.

I get dressed in a shirt with long sleeves and a short checked skirt.

"Mom, I'm just going over to Kagamine's estate." I say.

"Okay, you can stay as long as you want." She giggles.

"Mom!" I pout.

She smiles. If only you knew.

I jog down the pavement and hesitate for a while.

What will he do? Who am I kidding? Of course he would take my virginity.

"Len?" I knock on his door.

No answer, maybe I should just leave.

I was about to turn when the door swings open, "Hey." Len looks at me, he's face amused? Interested?

"I'm here. Just like you wanted."

He open the door wider for me to enter and I do.

"Where's your Mom?" I ask.

"She's in Kyoto, we're online today." He smirks.

I give a curt nod, a lump forming in my throat.

He opens his door and I walk in, I can feel Len's gaze following my body.

"Sit." He orders.

I sit on his bed, the hinges creaking.

"I'm here like you wanted, so give me back my Ring." I hiss.

"You need to do something to get what you want." He takes out the ring and dangles it in front of me.

"Len!" I yell, snatching the ring from him, but to no avail.

"That thing is very important to me." I cry.

"Do I look like I care?" He snaps, "Rinta was everything to me but you stole him away from me!"

After a few seconds he eyes turns into anger, "If you want the ring, lie down on the bed and do us I say."

I lie down on the bed, "Good. Now spread your legs wide open." Len's voice is low and raspy.

I do as he say.

His hand painfully moves onto my back then under my skirt, I gasp, shivering due to the cold touch of his hand.

He pulls off my stocking, revealing my garments.

"Why the pretty underwear?" He laughs.

He goes lower, his fingers digs under my underwear, the garments is also removed by him.

"L-Len!" I gasp, my fingers bitten badly by my mouth.

His fingers playfully run up and down, "Miku, does that feel good?" He asks.

"S-stop that!" I rasp, but I can't do anything, I'm again, powerless and buried deep in the hands of Kagamine Len.

He stops teasing and frowns, "Miku, say my name." He orders.

I shake my head, afraid that my voice will give away.

"Say it." He orders, forcefully, but seeing that it doesn't works, insert a finger into me.

He push it in and out, but I control my voice.

I don't want to say his name.

He growls and insert two more fingers, pushing them in more and more.

_In, out. In, out._

I can't control my voice. Len has me manipulated.

"Len!" I moan, and I feel myself coming.

"S-stop that." I sounded weak and fragile.

Len takes out his fingers that's coated wet, and he licks them off one by one.

"Miku," He brushes off a strand of hair that blocks my face.

I hiss at the sudden contact, and finally gets to see his expression.

Disgusted.

He opens his mouth and pops the ring into it, swallowing it.

I lie down there, frozen and scared.

"I can't believe you called my name in RInta's room, Miku." He smiles wickedly, "You're a slut."

I get my clothes ad wear it on, stopping in front of Len.

"What are you going to do to me?" He challenges.

I'm not good with words, and I can't get back at him.

"Nothing." I whisper, "I'm already in the abyss when Rinta died, what you did was just dug the hole deeper to bury me more."

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
